warcraftexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Alliance
The Grand Alliance of Imperial Nations and Sovereign States, more commonly referred to as the Grand Alliance or just the Alliance, is an intergovernmental economical, military and political cooperative entity based upon the Grand Treaty of Mutual Cooperation and Collective Defense in 23 BDP. It exists as one of the two major political factions in the world, oftentimes in rivalry with and hostile to the Horde, fighting them for territory and vital strategic resources. It is also often referred to as the New Alliance, to distinguish it from its predecessor, the Alliance of Lordaeron. Superficially, the Alliance consists of powerful cultures and groups bound not by desperation or necessity, but by their deep commitments to abstract concepts like nobility and justice, and, striving to represent these high ideals, its many different peoples all contribute their technical, arcane, and spiritual wisdom "toward the goal of a just and peaceful world." Such ideals and objectives are often regarded with contempt between the nations of the Alliance, believing that the cooperation, in essence, was only based on the individual needs of each polity represented in the organization. The memories of the allegiances and idealism of the Alliance of Lordaeron served as the ultimate inspiration for the new Alliance of the present day. The modern organization has the bulk of its forces on Northern Kalimdor and the south-eastern continents of Khaz Modan and Azeroth. Some of the members of the previous Alliance are members of the Grand Alliance. History The Council of Seven Nations and The Alliance of Lordaeron The Third War and the New Alliance Current Members The current members of the Alliance have pledged their allegiance during the Great Council of Twenty-Three are bound by mutual interest and legal position via the Alliancial Constitution Chapter 1, Section 3. These political organizations are listed as follow: Major Factions * The [[Kingdom of Stormwind|'Kingdom of Stormwind']] — Stormwind was one of the founding members of the previous organization. After the fall of Lordaeron during the Third War, the leadership of the organization had fallen temporarily to Stormwind, the last major human kingdom and the only one remaining in the Alliance of Lordaeron. One of the few nations that were not affected by the disasterous results of the Third War, it quickly consolidated its position through a wily political maneuver of dissolving the previous alliance and establishing the current incarnation. * The [[Kingdom of Stromgarde|'Kingdom of Stromgarde']] — Stromgarde was one of the biggest proponents of the Alliance during the Second War but squabbles over land as well as philosophical differences with how to handle the captured orcs led King Thoras Trollbane to secede from the Alliance of Lordaeron. It was left mostly intact during the Third War thanks to the collective efforts of the Alteraci and the Arathi, but entered a period of rapid decline caused by a civil war between the clans for succession after the sudden and mysterious death of King Thoras. The clans collectively voted Jarl Erik the Redbeard of Clan Crionna to represent them in rejoining the New Alliance. * The [[Kingdom of Ironforge|'Kingdom of Ironforge']] — The Mountain Dwarves of Dun-Morogh have ruled their snow-capped lands for millennium. They pledged themselves to the Alliance of Lordaeron following the Bleeding Hollow's invasion of Khaz Modan during the Second War, and have carried their membership to the New Alliance. A staunch ally of Stormwind and Lordaeron since the time of High King Modimus, the dwarves of Ironforge have lent their support in both the Second and Third Wars and rely on the political power of the Alliance to ease tensions with the Dark Dwarves of Dubh-Modan. * The Thanedom of Aerie Peak '— The Hill Dwarves of the Hinterlands had been hostile towards the Kingdom of Stormwind for their support towards the Mountain Dwarves during the War of Three Hammers. However, their friendship with the Kingdom of Lordaeron and collaboration with the High Elves have led them to join the Alliance of Lordaeron, and have considered seceding from the organization after Stormwind had taken the cowl of leadership. The Daoine of Aerie Peak were eventually persuaded through the Agreement of Dun-Krainn, stating that the Alliance will lend support to its fight to retake Grim Batol from the Twilight's Hammer in exchange for their allegiance. * The 'Exile Confederate of Gnomeregan — A vassal state of Ironforge, the city-state of Gnomeregan had been valuable allies to Stormwind since the rule of the Lynnoths, their advanced technology and mastery in engineering are extremely important to the Alliance. They have joined the Alliance of Lordaeron with the dwarves of Ironforge and have remained after the Third War. A recent catastrophe has buried their underground kingdom and lead to schism within their confederation, the Alliance has agreed to help them reconstruct their capital in exchange for their support. * Darnassus '— The Night Elves have lived peacefully for centuries in the shadowy forests of northern Kalimdor until the events of the Third War when they allied with the survivors of Lordaeron and the Thrall's Horde at the behest of Medivh in order to defeat Archimonde at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. However the continuous deforesting actions of the orcs in the glades of Ashenvale have prompted them to break off relations with the Horde and remain allied with the Alliance alone. With the destruction of the old World Tree, the Night Elves have established a new state upon the recently-planted Teldrassil. * The 'Church of the Holy Light '— Established as a separate political entity by decree of the Alliancial Constitution, the Church of the Holy Light, now with its greatest chapter in Stormwind City, governs over all religious activities and related policies regarding the worship of the Holy Light. It is given nomial independence as the Bishopial State and retains its right to maintain its own guard. It has a vote over issues equal to the other major factions in decision-making and a seat is reserved for the Archbishop of the Holy Light in the Council of the Grand Alliance. Other Factions * The [[Realm of Tel'ar Beloran|'Realm of Tel'ar Beloran]]' '— The "Valley of Summer" in Thalassian, it is a vassal state of the Kingdom of Stormwind given to high elves who refuse to recognize the legitimacy of the regent government of Quel'thalas. Located in the mountain range north of Stormwind, it comprises a population of one-thousand-five-hundred or so displaced high elves. Tel'ar Beloran is not recognized as a separate polity from Stormwind to prevent straining relations with Quel'thalas, a decision that dissatisfy many of the territory's residents. Category:Organizations Category:Alliance